My Life & My End
by Iluvjessestjames
Summary: Me sentía demasiado avergonzada como para levantarme y mirarlo a los ojos. Me sentí infinitas veces peor cuando me di cuenta que él limpiaba mis lagrimas con su pelaje oscuro. ONE-SHOT LeahxSam


**My Life & My End**

Nota: Los personajes y su idea no son míos, son de la loca de stephanie meyer. El trama es mía :)

Prefacio: Me sentía demasiado avergonzada como para levantarme y mirarlo a los ojos. Me sentí infinitas veces peor cuando me di cuenta que él mis lagrimas con su pelaje oscuro. ONE-SHOT || LeahxSam

Advertencia: Esta es mi 1ra fic., espero que les gustee !! =))

* * *

Desde que Sam me dejo, la vieja Leah jamás volvió. Nunca más volví a estar completamente feliz como cuando estaba junto a él, cuando sus brazos calientes rodeaban mi cintura y sus labios me besaban tiernamente.

Sin duda, ese día que me dejó fue el peor día de mi vida. También el día en el que perdí, no tan solo a Sam, si no que también mi carácter, mi vida social, mi forma de ver las cosas, mi felicidad, mis pensamientos e innumerables cosas más.

No había día en que no llorara, aun si me prometía no derramar ni una sola lagrima más por Sam Uely ... pero siempre fallaba.

Si; había pensado en el suicidio, pero desde que soy parte de la manada, desgraciadamente mis pensamientos ya no son solo míos y mi cuerpo se regenera en cosa de segundos así que sería un desperdicio de dolor...

Unos pasos provenientes de adentro del bosque interrumpieron mi meditación. No eran de humanos y eran rápidos, pero no permitiría que nadie ni nada me viera los ojos hinchados y la cara con un río de lágrimas.

Comencé a correr a todo lo que mis piernas pudieron (siempre e sido rápida y aún más rápida cuando mi cuerpo no es completamente humano).

Me di cuanta que si seguía entre árboles, lo que conseguiría sería que la cosa que me perseguía tomara un atajo y me alcanzara, así que comencé a subir hacia un claro, aunque el subir me hiciera correr más lento.

Como debía acender corría a saltos los cuales eran cada ves más pesados mientras subía. En uno de mis saltos mi pie no pisó de frente y se me doblo al caer. Creo que se desguinzó.

Caí en unas ramas, las cuales arañaron mi ropa, dejando heridas en mis pernas y las palmas de mis manos, acompañadas por sangre.

Lo que me perseguía era un gran lobo negro peludo. Me miraba con pena y no con ira aunque en ningún momento tuve miedo de lo que corría tras mi espalda.

Me sentía demasiado avergonzada como para levantarme y mirarlo a los ojos. Me sentí infinitas veces peor cuando me di cuenta que él mis lagrimas con su pelaje oscuro, pero aún peor cuando comenzó a lamer mi mejilla para consolarme, lo que me provocó una sensación rara, algo así como un puñetazo de mariposas en mi estómago... como en lo viejos tiempos.

Con mi mano es su mejilla retiré su cabecita de lobo. Me sentía muy confundida ¿Acaso había dejado a Emily?¿Me quería a mí ahora? Eso era un sueño... todo esto era tan cercano a un sueño que rompí a sollozar por la irrealidad. Mi Sam.. mi querido Sam.. ¿Conmigo?¿Denuevo? No podía ser tan sosa, no podía hacerme creer algo que terminaría destruyéndome emocionalmente. No podía sufrir una desilusión tan grande.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Le pregunté con voz seca - .

Porsupuesto el no me iba a responder ya que estaba en face, pero por lo menos conocería mis sentimientos.

El gran lobo de pelaje oscuro me dejó tirada y se fue detrás de un arbusto. Fue cosa de segundos que apareciera Sam en su forma humana _(Nota: Con pantalones, por supuesto)_

_-_ ¿A que viniste? - Chillé - ¿A consolarme?¿A humillarme?

- Cálmate - dijo alfín - solo.. solo vine a buscarte - sabía que mis palabras carecían de esperanza, pero en mi interior, este era un griterío el cual se calló después de que Sam pronunciaría solo 4 palabras que me destruyeron emocionalmente - No volviste esta noche - prosiguió - Sue y Seth estaban muy preocupados y toda la manada te estuvo buscando.

- Pues gracias, pero quiero estar sola un poco más - replique desinteresada. La verdad, mi vida entera no me interesaba ya... - .

- Pero ..

- ¿Pero..? - Le repetí con enojo -

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?¿Porqué tan alterada?

- _Tú_, siempre, por siempre y para siempre; _Tú_ eres el problema en _mí_ vida.

- No fue culpa mía

- Tampoco mía ¿Y porque yo sufro?¿Y porque tú eres el feliz?¿No crees que es injusto?

Sam tenía el rostro bañado en pena y vi en el que quería decirme algo que no podía..

- Te quiero Leah..

Quede atónita, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡¿Qué?! - jadeé. Es lo único que podía decir - .

Sam vaciló. Luego se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia mi.

- Que te quiero... - dijo ruborizándose, pero su rostro seguía con pena. -

- ¡Si entendí! ¿Pero porqué .. ? Y.. y... em..emily??? - no podía terminar la frace ¡no salían las palabras! - .

- Es difícil de explicar... . Fui donde el padre de Quil y Jacob, tenía duda porque aún me sentía muy atraído a ti. - vaciló denuedo y se ruborizó más - Dicen que .. bueno tu sabes, como eres un licántropo mujer.. . ''puede pasar de todo''

Me quede congelada... un sueño?? No,.. ojala que no!!

- Simplemente te amo Lee.. - Sonrió con esa sonrisa blanca que corre de oreja a oreja por su perfecto rostro color marrón - Crees que ..

Antes de que terminara de hablar mis brazos estaban en su cuello y mis ojos con un mar de lagrimas ... _esta ves de emoción...!!!  
_Con su mano en mi barbilla presionó mi rostro a que lo mirara, luego con su mano libre secó mis lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos ,las cuales se deslizaron tiernamente a mi nuca y de un segundo a otro mi mente se fue a otro mundo. No sentí nada, no estaba conciente de nada, yo no estaba allí por culpa de la emoción que recorría mi cuerpo como lava ardiente entre las rocas después de que un volcán entra en erupción .. **_EL ME BESÓ_**_.._

Cuando su tierno beso acabó lo mire a los ojos y rió. No le entendía ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunté alfín rompiendo el silencio de la noche - .

- Te amo - 2 palabras, mil emociones. Eso sentía..

Yo imprimé a un imprimado .. Suena loco no?? Hasta la cabeza y mi forma de pensar se dieron vuelta con ese beso !!

* * *

Espero que te halla gustado =P

Es mi primer fic y lo de Leah me esta viciando mucho,.. aunque yo la prefiero con Jake porque Sam le hizo mucho mal U.U  
Pero según Meyer Leah siempre a querido a Sam antes que nadie.. por lo que.. démosle el gusto.. no?? =)

En fin, espero que no hallas perdido tu tiempo. Si no es así deja tus quejas en **reviws** y lo mejorare para la próxima :) Tomatasos, garabatos, quejas, burlas, Barney (?), etc.. Todos son aceptados como **reviws**!  
Aunque, dejando de lado la maldad, si deceas felicitarme o agradecerme.. cualquier cosa!! _CUALQUIER COSA_! Te la agradeceré muuuuuucho tus **reviws** :DD

Gracias x leer y dedicar tu tiempo a esto .. Ahora.. ya que estas aquí y tal vez desees ver sonrisas.. **REVIWS!! n.n**

**Todos por un mundo en el que Leah sonría =D**


End file.
